Little Bear's Adventures of Chicken Run
Little Bear's Adventures of Chicken Little is an upcoming Family Guy/DreamWorks crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy operate an abusive poultry farm in Yorkshire; the chickens are caged in the style of a World War II POW camp with a high fence and barbed wire, and two dogs patrol the grounds. Any hen that ceases to produce eggs is slaughtered for food. Frustrated at the 'minuscule profits' generated by the farm, Mrs. Tweedy conceives the idea of converting their farm into automated production after seeing an advertisement in a magazine. One chicken, Ginger, has long had visions of escaping with the help of her hen friends Babs, Bunty, and Mac, and two black-marketer rats, Nick and Fetcher, who help to acquire 'contraband' from the Tweedys to aid Ginger's plans. However, she is always caught and put into solitary confinement. While thinking of a new plan, Ginger observes an American Rhode Island Red cockerel flying over the fence and crash into one of the coops, spraining his wing. Ginger and the other chickens help to hide him from the Tweedys and care for his wing, learning that his name is Rocky. Ginger is particularly interested in Rocky's ability to fly and begs him to help train her and the other chickens to do the same. Rocky is coy, but proceeds to try to help train the chickens, unable to fully demonstrate due to his sprained wing. Meanwhile, Mr. Tweedy begins assembling the production line, and the chickens' food ration is doubled in order to fatten them. Amid the training, Rocky holds a large party to help relieve the stress; it is revealed his wing is healed, and Ginger insists he show them how to fly the next day. However, Mr. Tweedy completes the production line of a pie machine and immediately grabs Ginger for a test run. Rocky is able to save Ginger and helps to damage the machine, giving them time to warn the other chickens of the Tweedys' plan to make them into chicken pies and only a short time to plan their escape while Mr. Tweedy repairs the machine. The next day, Ginger finds Rocky has fled, leaving behind a part of a poster that shows him to be a stunt cockerel, shot out of a cannon from a nearby circus and unable to fly by himself. This makes Ginger and the other chickens depressed. Fowler the cock tries to cheer the chickens up by telling tales from his days in the Royal Air Force, leading Ginger to the idea of creating a flying machine, called the Old Crate, to flee from the Tweedys' farm. All the chickens, with help from the rats, secretly assemble the required parts for the plane from their coops and the Tweedy's farm while racing against Mr. Tweedy's repairs. While travelling the countryside, Rocky sees a billboard for Mrs. Tweedy's Chicken Pies and is inspired to go back to help. With the machine now fixed, Mrs. Tweedy insists that Mr. Tweedy gather all the chickens, but the chickens are ready to escape. They gag Mr. Tweedy and tie him up long enough to complete assembly of their plane. Ginger expects Fowler to pilot the plane, but Fowler declines, admitting he was only a mascot in the RAF, not a real pilot. Nevertheless, Ginger convinces Fowler to fly it anyway. Just before they take off, Rocky returns and joins them. Whilst taking off, Mrs. Tweedy chases them down and grabs onto a Christmas light strand snagged in the wheels. Mrs. Tweedy climbs the strand with a hatchet, intent on decapitating Ginger, while Ginger races to sever the strand. Ginger manages to trick Mrs. Tweedy into cutting the strand, sending her straight into the safety valve of the pie machine and plugging it; pressure builds up and the machine explodes, destroying the barn. The chickens continue their flight to freedom, while Mr. Tweedy reminds his wife that he told her the chickens were organized. When she starts to growl in rage, Mr. Tweedy, having had enough of her abuse and hostility, pushes the heavy metal door down onto her. Months later, the chickens have found a quiet island where they can enjoy their freedom and raise their chicks, while Ginger and Rocky have developed a romantic relationship. Nick and Fetcher decide to start their own chicken farm for eggs, but disagree on whether to have the chicken or the egg first. Trivia *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Mako Mankanshoku, Aikuro Mikisugi, the Honnouji Academy Elite Four (Ira Gamagoori, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, and Houka Inumuta), Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, and Yes Man guest star in this film. *This film marks it's first appearances of Todd, Maurecia, Myron, and Dana. And after that, they will become honorary members of Team Nelvana. *It's revealed that Hen was once old friends with Ginger. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Tony Haygarth Category:Films dedicated to Benjamin Whitrow